


the portrait of markov

by gamma_rot



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Project Libitina
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, but i wish lmao, how do you tag oh jeez oh gosh, im sure i'll put more in the chapter notes, lowercase intended, no relationships - Freeform, oh lord this is gore-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_rot/pseuds/gamma_rot
Summary: monika goes to visit her family, the owners of a christian camp, for the summer. things are all perfectly normal until monika finds the rooms. dozens and dozens of hospital rooms, covered in blood and corpses. she doesn't mention it, but as she notices things around the camp, things get more cultish- and more dangerous. will she be able to escape before her third eye is awoken?MAJOR tw: heavy gore, talk of religion, cults, murder, suicide, and general body horror.





	1. 1999 (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> oHH lord this is gonna be a lot. i would greatly appreciate feedback!

the body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

all she could see was blood.

this was the best she had felt in her life, its like she let go of all the tension she had ever felt as she ripped the knife into his chest again.

she was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is a good introduction to my story?


	2. nightmares

she woke up strapped to a hospital bed. she pulled on the restraints, but they were strapped tight, almost to the point of restricting blood flow. her fingers felt numb as she tried to flex them, trying to become more aware of her surroundings.

a masked man walked into the room carrying a syringe and a tray. the tapping of his shoes felt so loud, she felt like she was suffocating. she wondered how long she had been unconscious. 

"this will only take a moment," said the masked man. he slowly entered the needle into her arm, and she felt like she was dying. the piercing of the needle combined with her nausea made her almost faint. black spots danced in her vision. as she fell out of consciousness she felt all her pain slip away, almost like a drug.

monika woke with a start. "oh lord, why do i keep having these weird dreams.." she rolled out of bed and put on her slippers. she checked her alarm clock. shit. she was late for church. 

in truth monika was never a religious person. though she would never admit it to her aunt and uncle. when her only family runs a christian camp you really have no other choice.

she arrived at the chapel while the choir was singing praise. she tried to sneak in quietly but she was caught by her friend, sayori. "what the hell are you doing?"

"its fine sayori, i just woke up a little late is all. besides, whats the point of waking up at 6 am to worship a god you dont even believe in?"

sayori rolled her eyes "you're going to hell."

"thats the plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the chapters will be about this length, but at least that means frequent updates? yay?


End file.
